callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DSR 50
Untitled why is it classified as a bolt action it clearly says in the multiplayer reveal it says in the bottom right corner DSR-50 CUSTOMIZED 5/22 SEMI AUTO--Flamesword300 (talk) 20:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, real-life DSR-50 is bolt action. Look at Ballista in multiplayer trailer. The rifle is clearly bolt-action, while firemode icon show "semi auto". It might be a wierd theory, but the game engine might treat bolt- and pump-action weapons as semi auto with extremaly low firerate and additional animation between shots. I think L98 in Black Ops had "semi-auto" on statistics graph, but I'm not sure. I don't have access to the game, so can anyone confirm it? Szpagin (talk) 22:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Szpagin This may be me just hoping, but on http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:DSR_50_Art_of_War_BOII.png look at the area of the rail system right behind the scope, it appears to be iron sights (fiber optics like the green ones on the MP7, except red). Anyone else get that impression? Honestly I'll be very dissapointed if you can't use irons on all snipers. Maybe we just haven't seen it in the gamescom and eurogamer footage because they hadn't finished it? And if it isn't going to be included, why go through the extra trouble of adding it to the texture? 20:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sniper Rifles have had modelled but unusable iron sights since CoD4, if not earlier. So it is possible for it to be purely cosmetic. 20:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Do sniper rifles only have 10 weapon levels, or do they have the regular amount and only the first ten have unlocks? Today's DSR-1 well to point out an obvious fact, this IS a DSR-1 marksman rifle, but modified from the original. For example, this one has a Straight-pull bolt mod, instead of the average bolt as seen on rifles like the Nagant or the .358 (not that the .358 is in call of duty). and this one takes .50 BMG rounds while the real takes .308 winchester or .300 winchester magnum. The DSR-50 is a real rifle, used by German special forces. It was developed as an AMR variant of the DSR-1 for use against vehicles and hardened targets. Also .358 is a hunting cartridge, .338 Lapua is used in the DSR-1. Also it's not straight pull, it's a conventional bolt-action rifle, just a bullpup design with a slick action. Get your facts straight. 16:34, January 17, 2013 (UTC)Recon42 :Please don't call people idiots, as it's a violation of COD:UTP and can lead to a short block. --MLGisNot4Me talk 16:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Apologies, hadn't checked out the policies. Recon42 I know i could be very wrong here and i'm new, so if i'm doing anything wrong here please tell me but i've noticed that the PAPed DSR50 with a supresor (i know it's spelled wrong there) in zombies will attract less attention from zombies and will only attract attention at shorter ranges (due to the fact that it's quiter? that's my theory) EX: i'm doing town survival co-op and a teamate is in the juggernog building right in the hole on the wall where you can jump down onto the street and i am right below him, all the zombies are going into the building and as soon as i fire normally all the zombies would start to follow me but only 10% of them did. can anyone help me verify if this is true? thanks Jaren000 (talk) 00:40, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Jaren000 September 23 2013 9:40AM Seoul Korea Time Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 iron sights pic? The article lacks a picture of the iron sights the Dead Specimen Reactor can use in Zombies. Can somebody add it in (I lack the ability to add it in)? Didikins (talk) 02:50, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :It's already located on the Iron Sight page as well as DSR 50/Attachments which is linked right above the main gallery images. 02:58, May 7, 2014 (UTC)